El Poder Secreto de Hans
by EvaSnowQueen
Summary: Hans vuelve a Arendelle para reparar su errores, pero el Duque de Weselton le pide que mate a Elsa pero éste no acepta así que le da un té para que pierda sus poderes. Después de varios días Elsa es secuestrada por Hans, cuando llega con Weselton descubre que su madre está viva y trata de ayudarla. Elsa junto con Anna y Olaf se preparan contra una batalla contra Weselton..(HELSA)


**Hola mis lectores...**

**Aquí les trago un FanFic de Elsa x Hans o como ustedes les dice (****_Helsa / Hasla / Iceburn/ HanSel_** {en una página de Facebook la ví}**)..espero que les guste..por cierto ya se como subir capítulos desde mi celular...shhhhhhhh es un secreto que deben de averiguar... bueno les dejo el 1er capitulo del FanFic.. otra cosa más no me vayan a odiar, pero yo prefiero a Jelsa (JackFrostxElsa)..plisss no me odien pero acepto a Helsa en ciertos momentos...**

**Este fic va a tener Acción, Drama, Misterio y poco Romance... lo lamento...se que quieren romance pero no esta vez..les tengo sorpresas en cada capítulo...ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE **

**Bueno aquí me despido para que lean el 1er capítulo. Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenece, le pertenecen a Disney y a sus respectivos creadores solo que me gusta jugar con ellos y usar mis OC's Con mucho amor y cariño Eva..**

* * *

_(Omnisciente)_

Han pasado dos meses desde el accidente que ocurrió en Arendelle; Hans fue trasladado a las Islas del Sur por haber cometido un conflicto en Arendelle, haber tratado de quitarle el trono a Elsa y dejar morir a Anna en la tormenta, con el corazón afectado; el padre de Hans lo había dejado encerrado en el calabozo del castillo por dos meses, pasaron los dos meses, Ganar fue liberado.

En Arendelle, todos los aldeanos del Reino estaban muy tranquilos, gracias a Elsa por haber controlado sus poderes ; la gente de Arendelle son muy felices, los niños jugaban y reían con Plaga el muñeco de nieve que ahora tiene su "propia" nube personal que eso le ayuda a no derretirse durante la temporada de verano; por otra parte estaba Anna con Kristoff en el jardín trasero del Reino, jugando y riendo; Elsa estaba dentro del castillo, en la oficina leyendo algunas cartas de otros Reinos, algunas no tenían sumamente importancia y muy pocos sí, Elsa estaba tan concentrada en leyendo las cartas que escucho alguien tocaba la puerta, era Gerda que traía un ramo de rosas azules, atadas a un no tan grande moño azul turquesa y una carta que no tiene sello, ni firma.

-¿Reina Ella?-preguntó Gerda detrás de la puerta de la oficina-.

-¿Quién es?-pregunta Elsa sin quitarle la vista a las cartas-.

-Soy yo, Gerda, su majestad-

-Ah! Si claro, ¿Que pasa?-

-Alguien le trajo un ramo de rosas azules y con una carta adentro -dijo Gerda con mucho ánimo -.

-¿Una carta?-preguntó algo extrañada Elsa -¿Que raro? ...Nadie me ha mandado flores con una carta -dijo ella con entusiasmo-Leeré la carta Gerda, ¿me la podrás dar por favor?- dijo Elsa parando de su lugar y dirigiéndose a Gerda en frente-.

-¡Ah! Claro que sí, su majestad- dijo Gerda entregándole la carta a Elsa en la mano, Elsa tomó la carta, vio si traía al menos un sello pero no así que decidió leerla, abrió el sobre y sacó una hoja que venía adentro y la empezó a leer:

_Querida Reina Elsa:_

_"Me dirijo a usted para comunicarle que llegare dentro de 2 semanas a su reino, por que no dejo de pensar en usted es una señorita tan hermosa que no tengo palabras para describirla..realmente si..solo mentía...usted es un ángel caído del cielo, sus ojos azules me hipnotizan, su cabello rubio platinado brilla como el sol, su piel blanca como la nieve; me tiene vuelto loco cada vez que cierro los ojos la veo a usted, en mis sueños...no tengo más palabras para decirle lo hermosa que es y éstas flores son para usted ya que resaltan sus ojos y su vestido, me despido con un cordialmente saludo..."_

_Siempre tuyo H._

Elsa terminó de leer la carta, se quedó paralizada al leerla, Gerda la miraba algo extrañada y le preguntó- ¿Está bien su majestad?-¡Si estoy bien, Gerda!- dijo mintiendo y un tono "tranquilo" para que no se de cuenta que está nerviosa

-¿Me puedo retirar, su majestad?- preguntó Gerda-._  
_

-Claro Gerda...quiero estar sola por un ratp- dijo Elsa agarrando las cartas de nuevo que dejó encima en su mesa de trabajo-.

-Gracias su majestad- dijo Gerda con una reverencia de despedida y salió del despecho-.

Gerda salió del despacho de Elsa dejándola sola con sus pensamientos, leyó varias cartas, había una de las Islas del Sur pero no le dio importancia al sobre, así que lo guardo en uno de los cajones, Elsa salió del despacho para ir al jardín a tomar aire fresco. Elsa fue al jardín, y se acordó de la carta del hombre misterioso que le mandó, ella pensaba _¿Quíen podrá ser?, ¿Que __querrá hacer?...¿Sera Hans?..No lo creo..él está en prisión por haber tratado de matarme a mí y a Anna...¿Será que su padre lo haya perdonado?...¡Basta!..Ya deja de pensar...solo tienes que concentrarte en tus asuntos y no los de él..._Elsa estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que llegó al pueblo de Arendelle, unas niñas la sacaron de sus pensamientos:

¿Reina Elsa?-preguntó una de pelirroja-.

-¿Si?¿Qué pasa?- dijo Elsa volviendo a la tierra y saliendo de sus pensamientos-.

-¿Nos podrá hacer magia?-preguntó la güera-.

-Claro que sí..¿Y que es lo que quieren?- preguntó Elsa con curiosidad-.

-3 esculturas..de nosotras tres- dijo la castaña haciendo el número 3 con sus dedos-.

-Esta bien- dijo Elsa con una sonrisa-¡Preparadas!-

-¡Si!- dijeron las tres niñas muy felices-.

-Bueno..-dijo moviendo con sus manos- Aquí están-dijo Elsa mostrándole a las niñas las 3 esculturas de ellas en minatura-Para que no se les derritan..Tendrán una nube personal- dijo entregándoles a cada una su escultura y creando una nube encima de las esculturas-.

-Gracias, Reina Elsa-dijeron las tres niñas con alegría-.

Por favor díganme Elsa nada más-.

-Como usted diga, Elsa- Las tres niñas dijeron y las 4 se empezaron a reír, las niñas corrieron con su madre y les enseñó la escultura de hielo, Elsa sólo quedaba viendo como reían las niñas con su madre...ella desearía estar con su madre, abrazándola y platicando con ella, ya que durante 10 años estuvo encerrada en su habitación, por que temía que fuera a dañar a su propia madre-.

* * *

**Hans P.O.V**

Estaba en la playa, viendo como se mueven las olas, sentir la brisa del aire, el olor a playa, me encantaba sentir esa brisa, me sentía libre, en un preciso momento sentía como mis manos empezaban a arder, salía un humo de mi mano, pensé en algo hermoso para poder tranquilizarme y no tener que cometer un error otra vez...

* * *

_Flash Back.._

_Tenía 8 años cuando descubrí que yo tenía poderes ..pero no cualquier poder..sino que el poder del fuego...estaba jugando con mis juguetes solo, por que mis hermanos no me querien como soy, dicen que soy diferente a ellos yo no les creía, así que no les daba tanta importancia...Cinco de mis hermanos llegaron con intenciones de hacer me sufrir, Linus es él que molesta más y no lo agunato..empezaron a romper mis juguetes..yo empecé a llorar, lloré lo más profundo que pude..mis padres no estaban así que no podía hacer nada..me desesperé que de la nada saqué fuego por mis manos quemando mis guantes, mis hermanos se espantaron así que salió corriendo...por suerte entró Alejandra y me ayudó a apagar el fuego..._

_-¿Hans está usted bien?-me preguntó muy asustada por lo que hice-._

_Si..pero por que soy diferente a los demás- chillé y empezaba a arder un poco por que Alejandra pusó su mano en mi hombro..y al sentir el fuego se quemó un poco.._

_-Tranquilo Hans, aprenderás a controlar tus poderes...por cierto... hay una jovencita que tampoco sabe controlar sus poderes- _

_-Y ¿Cómo se llama?- pregunté con mucha curiosidad y saber quien es ella-._

_-Se llama Elsa, es opuesto a tu poder -._

_-¿Cómo?- dije confundido._

_-Bueno...este...ella es del hielo y tu eres el fuego..así que son opuestos y...-_

_-Los opuestos atraen- dijimos Alejandra y yo al mismo tiempo..._

_Fin del FlashBack.. _

* * *

¿Porque no me dí cuenta antes?


End file.
